


Have You Seen My Soulmate?

by AwkwardGhost_1782



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Historical Appearance, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memory Loss, One Night Stands, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, because alcohol, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGhost_1782/pseuds/AwkwardGhost_1782
Summary: The tale of soulmates is a simple one. So simple that it doesn't even begin to explain the many complications it brings. It said, that the place your soulmate's skin first came into contact with yours would forever be marked with the color of their soul. Maybe it was mustard yellow, or sweet green, even mud brown.Alexander's soulmate, whoever he was, had a bright orange soul like a burning, uncontrolled fire.Now, if you already have your soulmate mark, you're supposed to know who your soulmate is, for very obvious reasons. But Alexander fucked up, and he fucked up big time.





	Have You Seen My Soulmate?

 

 

The tale of soulmates is a simple one. So simple that it doesn't even begin to explain the many complications it brings. It said, that the place your soulmate's skin first came into contact with yours would forever be marked with the color of their soul. Maybe it was mustard yellow, or sweet green, even mud brown.

Alexander's soulmate, whoever he was, had a bright orange soul like a burning, uncontrolled fire.

Now, if you already have your soulmate mark, you're _supposed_ to know who your soulmate is, for very obvious reasons. But Alexander fucked up, and he fucked up big time. But honestly, how was he supposed to know the guy from last night would end up being the person he's destined to spend the rest of his life with? Perhaps had he been paying more attention he would've noticed, but it was a _busy_ night.

His memories, to be frank, were quite fuzzy. But the scattered pieces of the previous night that remained on his limbic system were _definitely_ worth remembering. Still, regardless of how fabulously breathtaking it had been, Alexander had no intention of seeing him again. That's what hookups were for, after all. A night of thoughtless fun with no strings attached.

And then he woke up with an orange hand imprint on his forearm.

He wasn't quite sure of what was he supposed to do now. All he could do was stare at the mark on his skin, as if he couldn't quite believe what his eyes were telling him. Alexander never expected to meet his soulmate as a one night stand. The world was cruel but, not _this_ cruel. It wouldn't give Alexander a small taste of his soulmate only to never see him again. Right?

_Right?_

He rushed to put his clothes on and ran to the apartment next door.

 

 

 

"So you're telling me," Hercules saya. "That you got fucked by your soulmate and now don't know where or who they are?"

"Pretty much, yes," Alexander shamefully mumbles. "I know he was a guy, though,"

"Great, now we only have 40% of the population left. Piece of cake,"

The redhead groans. "Give me a break, Hercules! Do you think I wanted this to go like this?"

His friend sighs. "Do you remember anything else about him? His name? Clothes he was wearing? Favorite food?"

"I– uhh.."

 

 

_"I'd honestly rather die fat, but fat **and** happy,"_

_"That's not an option,"_

_"—————"_

_He laughs. "If you really do wanna die fat, I know a bakery that's to die for—"_

 

 

"Besides the abandoned bookshop,"

"What?" Hercules asks; Alexander looks back at him with eyes that shine with hope.

"The bakery beside the abandoned bookshop, he goes there a lot. I think. I can ask!"

"Uh, sure. Yeah, you can do that," He mumbles as Alexander jumps off the couch and sprints toward the door. "Dumbass,"

 

 

 

 

"Do you know a guy who frequents this place?"

"You'll have to be a lil' more specific than that, hon," The woman behind the counter says. She raises her blonde brow but her eyes don't actually hold any menace, maybe just a little teasing.

Right, shit.

What does he remember from when his soulmate was literally on top of him last night?

"He's southern," Or that's at least that's how he sounded like when whispered lewd things on Alexander's ear.

"This is a southern bakery," She deadpans. "We get a _lot_ of southern clients here,"

Double _shit_.

"He's, um, pretty tall, too. Blond, I think..? And..."

His eyes trail over to the menu. Pastry after pastry listed one after the other like a cavity party. The smell of the bakery made it almost possible to taste all the different options on his mouth. It all seemed equally weirdly delicious, but then his eyes landed on a particular name. He didn't exactly recognize it, and yet...

"Hummingbird Cake," The redhead impulsively says. She woman raises both of her brows now. "He usually orders Hummingbird cake,"

Alexander wasn't actually sure that was the case, but the cake's name sounded oddly familiar when he had no memory of ever eating it in the past. So there must be a connection, perhaps. Maybe. _Hopefully_.

The woman behind the counter hums with a thoughtful look on her face. Then she nods, like she finally has an idea of who Alexander means. "I think I _might_ know who you're talkin' 'bout. Nice youn' fella, comes 'ere ev'ry Sunday for one of those cakes. I don't know his name but I think he studies medicine in the college near the lake, y'know the one?" Alexander nods enthusiastically. "That one. You might want t'check there, aight?"

"Yes, thank you so much, ma'am!"

"You're welcome, honey," She says as Alexander sprints out once again. She sighs, almost melancholic. "Youn' people,"

 

 

 

"Man, this place be _fancy_ ,"

As Alexander walked through the wide corridors of the college, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of life his soulmate lived. There's no way of studying in this place, with its big shiny windows and tall marble walls, could be cheap. And it's not like his soulmate was just studying any career. He was studying _medicine_. And part of Alexander couldn't help but think that maybe, his soulmate wouldn't want someone like _him_. Someone who was only hanging on to college thanks to a scholarship and lived on the cheapest and smallest apartment he could find (he still can't believe he took his soulmate _there_ ).

Maybe his soulmate saw the marks and purposely left before Alexander woke up, because who would he want to spend the rest of his life with Alexander?

He almost thought of leaving, of forgetting he ever had a soulmate and going on with his life like nothing had happened. Like the imprint on his arm, as orange as sparkling flames, wasn't there to begin with. But...

 

 

_"I can't believe I got this lucky tonight,"_

_"Oh, really?" He nods, and Alexander is taken aback by how genuine his eyes look. **Blue** eyes. And though he can't remember the exact shade, he knows they're beautiful._

_"—————"_

_"———"_

_"I want to see you again,"_

_" **Please** "_

 

 

He can't.

Eventually, he ends up wandering into the library.

It is two stories tall and has books of every type, color, size, and texture on every single direction you look, which was nothing unexpected. There weren't as many students as there usually would, probably because it was a Saturday, but you could still see a few typical college survivors. You could easily recognize them by the several cups of coffee surrounding them and the half-painted, half-dead expressions on their faces accompanied by too big eye bags.

"You're not from here, _es-tu?_ " A voice with a thick French accent asks from behind him.

Alexander turns around and is met with a guy a couple inches taller than him. He has a youngish gleam on his eyes and dark fluffy hair neatly tied in a bun. He definitely dresses like someone who would go to this college: like someone who has money.

"No, I am not. Is it that obvious?" Alexander awkwardly jokes. Does he really look that lost or is it just the broke guy clothes?

" _Un peu_ ," He jokes back. _'A little.'_ "Are you looking for something, _mon ami?_ "

Alexander hesitates before answering. "More like _someone_ ,"

"Oh?" He says, looking more amused than surprised. The redhead nods lightly.

"My, um, soulmate. Is kind of a complicated situation, you see. I– don't know who they are, but I heard they might take classes here. Hopefully," He vaguely explains.

"How do you not know who they are and yet know how to look for them?" The guy asks, obviously confused.

"Eeerrrr, let's say I took one too many drinks last night, and, yeah," After saying this, realization slowly descended upon the apparent Frenchman's face.

"Oh," He says again, this time sounding more excited. "Oh my. Uh, mon ami, would you mind meeting me at this place tonight?" He says as he hurries to scribble an address on Alexander's wrist.

"What!?" He asks. This is the type of situation in which someone gets murdered.

"Trust me, _s'il vous plaît_ " He insists, and just like that the guy decides the conversation is over and rushes to leave, leaving Alexander extremely confused.

He doesn't trust the situation at all, and isn't actually planning on going through with the supposed Frenchman's wishes. But then out of mere curiosity, Alexander looks down at the messily written address.

It's the same bar he had been at last night.

 

 

 

"That is not a good idea _at all,_ " Hercules told Alexander when the West Indian mentioned the strange encounter on the library. "This is how you get killed, Hammie,"

And yes, Alexander is _perfectly_ aware of that, thank you. He isn't stupid, he has a scholarship for a reason.

_But_ ,

While not frequently, he can also act impulsively at times. And this was one of those times. Alexander could only hope he wouldn't get murdered here because Hercules had already made it pretty clear he wasn't going pay the funeral arrangements.

This was most definitely not how he planned this Saturday to go, but there was no turning back as he entered the establishment full of sweaty, drunk bodies. He looked around but saw no signs of the weird guy from the library. Which shouldn't have come as a surprise considering how packed the place is. The smell of alcohol and sweat overflows the place, music booms loudly on every corner, and there are so many people there's barely enough room to breath. It is almost impossible to actually enjoy a place such as this if you're not drunk yourself. Especially if you find yourself alone.

After a moment of hesitation, Alexander squishes himself in between the bodies and walks toward the bar he had met his soulmate at almost twenty-four hours ago already. There are barely seats left except for a couple of forgotten ones in a corner, most likely recently abandoned. He sits, and for a moment he's too tempted to get drunk. Today had been such an utterly emotionally draining day, he just wanted to forget once again. But alcohol and forgetting were what got him into this mess to begin with, so he doesn't.

Damn, he's made some many decisions today. Alexander mentally gives himself a non-serious pat in the back. He knows he doesn't actually deserve one.

Suddenly, he hears a voice coming from behind him. At first, he assumes it's a random person speaking with a friend or something. Alexander can charm the pants off anyone if he wants to, but right now he simply looks like a tired, underweight ginger. And he's certain nobody wants to talk to him. But then the voice is closer to him, repeating the same words as before, and Alexander knows in his gut that this is no coincidence.

"Is this seat taken?" The smooth, deep voice asks once again with a nervous tone. The West Indian turns around.

He's immediately met with a pair of blue eyes. They almost seem to have a faint green tone too, but honestly, there's no way to know under all these changing rainbow lights.

Alexander doesn't even need to look at the coral pink imprint that covers the entirety of the handsome's guy palm to know it's him. It's _him_.

"Uhhhh... I mean, no! No, it's not taken," Ge awkwardly exclaims. The handsome guy sits next to him with an amused smile on his face.

"You're less smooth when sober,"

He _knows_.

"You simply caught me off guard, handsome,"

The handsome guy, his _soulmate_ , raises his now pink hand and smirks. "I think it was the other way around, _soulmate_ ,"

"Pretty sure that goes both ways," Alexander jokes likes his heart isn't about to combust as he shows his own mark. "What's your name, pretty boy? Didn't get to catch it last night,"

"That's because I didn't throw it," He says and Alexander it's pretty sure it's a reference to something, but he can't remember what exactly.

"Nah, you _did_ throw it. My idiot self simply let it slip through my fingers,"

"John," He says. "John Laurens,"

"Well, John. I'll make sure you never slip through my fingers again. You're stuck with me now," Alexander jokes and for the second time, he's taken aback by a sincere look in John's eyes. He can't help but think, that he wouldn't mind getting those looks for the rest of his life.

"I sure hope so," John says. And they both know what he means.

Alexander hopes so too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a serious obsession with italics, I deeply apologize.


End file.
